


Earth & Magic

by that_local



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dragons, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Medieval, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_local/pseuds/that_local
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
By the time he was eight, Merlin had been to Prauth with his mother quite a few times. They stayed several days to trade their crops for clothes and other goods. Merlin had been sent out by his mother to get some breakfast, and he quickly became lost. Nothing looked familiar until he turned a corner, and the castle came into view. He ran towards it, knowing that the hostel was on the west side of the castle. He went to a training field and paused. Many knights were practicing as a group of children his age watching them.  
“I’m going to become a knight one day so that I can protect you, Natalia,” one of the boys shouted with pride.  
“I won’t need any knights to protect me; I can protect myself,” A girl with caramel hair in boys clothes poked the other boy in the chest. Smiling with a plan, she picked up a wooden sword and hit the boy.  
“Hey,” they started to chase each other with the swords, only to be cheered on by the children around them. After a few minutes, the girl knocked the sword out of the boy's hand.  
“I let you win!” He clenched his fists in embarrassment as the girl laughed,  
“Sure you did, Eli.” The boy ran after her, and she ran towards Merlin, laughing even more. Merlin stood there, watching her barrel past him.  
“You can’t catch me,” She turned back and looked at the boy. The boy shoved Merlin to the ground, ‘saying get out of my way.’  
“Hey!” She shouted at the boy. He ran at her with purpose. The girl looked around her for some weapon and settled on a small rock. She held it as if she would throw it at him if he came a step closer. The boy stared her down before turning away and mumbling about letting her win. She dropped the rock and ran over to Merlin as he dusted himself off.  
“Are you alright?” the girl must have been his age, but she spoke as if she were an adult. Merlin smiled,  
“I’ll be fine.” She nodded and held out her hand,  
“I’m Natalia. What’s your name?”  
“Merlin,” he shook her hand. Merlin explored the castle with Natalia and learned that she was the princess. They quickly became the best of friends as children do, but this was a friendship that would outlive both of them.  
Merlin would always go to the castle when he was in Prauth. Natalia made time to see him no matter how busy she was with training to be the perfect woman or ruler or daughter. She always asked him what his home was like, what was in the woods surrounding it. She wanted so badly to live the ‘simple life.’ Merlin teased her by saying, ‘You couldn’t last a day of farming.’ He thought that she would be very good at it but knew she couldn’t last very long sleeping on the type of bed he had.  
They often met on the training field at night, and Natalia would show him what new fighting tactics she had learned from her secret training with the knights. Her mother had forbidden her from doing something ‘so unladylike.’ At the time, Natalia wasn’t one to listen to anyone but herself.  
Three years after they first met, Natalia’s plans came to a halt. Her brother, Charles, was born. Her parents started to think it might be better to have her marry for the sole purpose of expanding the future lands that Charles would rule.  
“You can choose who to marry,” Her mother, Queen Marie, had thought this was a generous offer, “as long as he’s a prince.” Natalia had scoffed and responded in a fiery tone,  
“You would rather me be a pawn than be a great ruler on my own?” King Gerald, her father, quickly realized how unfair this was to spring on his daughter after the promise of a kingdom.  
“Do you want to rule Pruath for the rest of your life?”  
“It’s the only future I can imagine for myself, father.'' The next day she was officially made into the crowned princess of Prauth. Many kingdoms ridiculed them for this, but the people of Prauth loved Natalia, trusting that she would be a great ruler.  
Another three years passed, and Merlin decided to move to Prauth to learn some sort of craft. He found a job in the castle kitchen. Natalia had a large part in making that possible. He became a gifted cook and would always bring Natalia something for her to try. It only took a few months before Merlin slipped up, and Natalia caught him practicing magic. Natalia’s first response was to ask if he could make fire.  
Merlin didn’t stay for more than a year before his mother sent for him. Some thugs had attacked Their village, and they needed to rebuild almost everything. He wouldn’t have said goodbye if Natalia hadn’t already been in the room with him. He simply threw his things in a sack and was ready to go.  
“Send word when you get back if you can,” Natalia threw her arms around him, “and tell me if you need anything.” Merlin smiled,  
“You worry too much.” He held her close, knowing he may not see her for many years again.  
“I’ll always worry about you, Merlin. Now,” she pushed him away, “Go, I’ll let Tilda know that you left.” Merlin thanked her and walked out the door, then reappeared,  
“Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Natalia laughed,  
“Me, in trouble? Never.”  
“I’ll miss you, Natalia.”  
“I’ll miss you too.” With that, he was gone.  
Four years passed, and both of them had become strong and intelligent young people. Merlin’s magic grew with each passing day to the point where he could no longer hide it from the people in his village, so he left—heading for Camelot, not before sending a letter to Natalia—telling her where and why he was going. Natalia received the letter and was sad to know that there was a possibility that she might not see him again.  
She couldn’t dwell on it for very long. Her father became ill. Her mother took on the role of sole ruler, and Natalia helped her rule as well. She was proving to be very dedicated and capable. A year later, the king died a fortnight after Charles’ birthday.  
Many other kingdoms saw this as an opportunity to attack, thinking that the domain would be weak. They tried to take the kingdom by force but found that Natalia and Queen Marie were not to be reckoned with.


	2. Faith in Her

"I think it's best if you go," Marie put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I'll stay here. Even though the five kings will be there, they may still try to attack." Natalia tried to protest her mother's words, "this will be a good opportunity to practice your diplomatic skills. Don't you think?"  
"Just admit you don't want to go," Natalia smiled at her mother, who did not smile back.  
"I said no such thing, go pack your things."  
The next day Natalia and her entourage were prepared to leave. Natalia checked her horses' saddle and secured her sword to her hip. Marie looked at her and placed a hand onto her daughter's arm,  
"I am putting all of my faith in you," tightening her grip, "Do not fail me. Understand?" Natalia nodded,  
"Yes, mother." Marie let go and smiled,  
"Good." Charles ran up to them and held onto Marie's dress,  
"When will you be back, Natty?" Natalia crouched down to meet his eyes.  
"I'll be back soon, is that alright with you?" Charles nodded,  
"Yeah, but when you get back, we'll play together, right?" Natalia grabbed him tightly,  
"As soon as I get back." He giggled, and she let go of him.  
"We should get going, my Lady," The guard said.  
"Right," Natalia stood and hugged her mother briefly, "I will not fail you." She got on her horse and waved to her brother. They watched her as she turned and left out of the castle gates.  
"Is this the first time you've left Prauth, my Lady?" One of the guards asked Natalia,  
"No, I've been to other kingdoms." She stopped and turned to see the city was out of sight. "Well, let's keep moving," she kicked her horse and yelled, "I want this treaty signed as soon as possible."  
Natalia stopped her horse many hours later, "I need to change before we get to Camelot," Natalia said to another knight and childhood friend, Eli. He frowned and stopped as well,  
"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"  
"I'm a woman wearing pants and have a sword on me; I think it's a bit informal for these talks." Eli nodded,  
"Fine, we'll stop at the next town and find a hostel for you to change at," Natalia scoffed,  
"Camelot is the next town. We already passed through Dioré." She dismounted and took out a light blue dress and a pair of nice black riding boots.  
"Are you sure?" Eli asked as Natalia looked around for a big enough tree for her to change behind or some bushes. She spotted an oak tree,  
"I'm sure," she walked over to it and started to dress. After a few minutes of tightening her corset and making sure she wouldn't faint, she strolled back over to Eli. He admired her beauty before smiling cheekily,  
"Well, don't you look like a real princess?" Natalia curtsied dramatically,  
"Why, thank you," handing Eli her sword, "hold onto this for me?" He took it, and she ungracefully mounted her horse.  
"I will never be able to mount a horse in a dress," She took her hair out of the braid she had it in.  
"If that happens, you will be unstoppable."


	3. Anything for an Old Friend

Arthur and Uther watched from the battlements as the representatives from each kingdom arrived. Arthur was smiling, but Uther looked solemnly out at the new arrivals.   
"Father, we're not going into battle. You don't have to look so somber," Uther hesitantly nodded,  
"Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail," he looked at the horizon, "we will almost certainly be at war."   
Natalia arrived soon after King Alined. She looked at the magnificence of the castle and thought about the last time she had been here.  
"Boy!" Alined yelled at his servant, "Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs?"   
"No, Master I-I-" Alined hit him with a glove,  
"Stop whinging." His servant picked up his cloak,   
"Sorry Master." Alined dismounted his horse and shoved his poor servant out of the way. Uther approached him,  
"Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion." They grasp arms, and Alined smiled somewhat evilly,  
"Momentous? Let's hope so." Uther called a servant to take Alined to his room. Eli dismounted off his horse and approached Natalia to help her down so she didn't make a fool of herself.  
"How could someone be so cruel to another person?" Natalia asked as she swung her leg over.  
"Some people are born that way," Eli held his hand out and helped Natalia down.  
"Thank you, Eli," she straightened her dress, "Promise you'll smack me if I ever behave like that?" Eli nodded playfully and told her to stand up straight. She inhaled before walking over to Uther with a mild smile. She honestly could barely remember meeting him but acted as if she did.  
"Princess Natalia, what a pleasure." Uther took her hand and held it with both of his, "You've grown into a fine young woman." Natalia placed her other hand on his,  
"It's a pleasure to see you as well. I'm sorry my mother couldn't come. She thought it best if she stayed to watch over my brother. But I can assure you that I am fully educated on the subject of this treaty." Uther laughed softly,   
"I'm sure you are but do not worry about such things right now. I imagine you must be tired from the long journey," he waved over Arthur. "You remember Arthur don't you?" Natalia did remember Arthur. The few times she had met him, he was always nice and willing to teach her how to fight. She brightly smiled at him,  
"Arthur, how are you?" They shook hands, but Uther cleared his throat and looked at Arthur. He awkwardly kissed her hand,  
"I'm doing well, and yourself?" He led her into the castle,  
"I've been better." She admired the stonework, "You can let go of my arm if you want." She looked at him, and he smiled in relief,  
"It's good to see you, Natalia. It has been too long since we last sparred; I want to see if you've improved." He seemed so excited. Natalia wanted more than anything to beat Arthur in his own training field.  
"I'm afraid that I won't be able to indulge you this time. I can't have the other kings think I'm unrefined." Arthur's smile faded,  
"Right, Of course." They walk deeper into the castle and say nothing for a few minutes.  
"Just know," Natalia spoke, "I could still beat you."   
"Is that so?" Arthur chuckled. She had always been brash.   
"It is," her eyes glimmered with confidence. The spoke briefly of their families and Natalia's journey to Camelot. Arthur opened a door, which Natalia assumed correctly was her room.   
"Here we are," Arthur motioned for her to go in. The room was filled with a four-poster bed, a table with two chairs, a lit fireplace, a grand desk, and a matching wardrobe. A large window faced out onto the forest. "I hope it's to your liking." Natalia turned back to him,  
"It's perfect, thank you."   
"I imagine your things should be here shortly, but I should go greet the other guests with my father. Do you need anything else?"  
"Yes," Natalia folded her hands in front of her, "where will the meeting be this evening and how do I get there? I feel like I could get lost here." Arthur shook his head in amusement,   
"I'll send someone to show you around, so you don't have to ask for directions."   
"Thank you, Arthur."  
"Anything for an old friend."


	4. Guidance

As Arthur had said Natalia's things were quickly brought to her room. She thanked her servants and told them to rest themselves before the feast. Natalia hung her things and started to hum to herself until she heard someone knock at the door.  
"Come in," she kept organizing her things.   
"Excuse me," a female voice said, "but you are Lady Natalia?"   
"That I am, and what do you go by?" Natalia turned to the woman, subtly admired her curly hair and optimistically bright eyes.   
"I'm Guinevere, Arthur sent me to show you around the castle before the banquet. Is now a bad time?" She asked noticing the almost empty trunk.  
"Oh no, but can you help me choose which dress to wear." Natalia waves Guinevere over the wardrobe,  
"I'm thinking either this blue one or that green one." She pulls out the two dresses and both women look at them.  
"What about this one?" Guinevere grabs a brilliant red gown with long sleeves and quite a low neckline.   
"I do like it, but I'm worried it might them think of me as more of a pretty face with no brains than they already do." Guinevere nods understanding Natalia's dilemma.  
"Well then, the green one it's sensible, but is still feminine enough for them not to be offended or distracted." Natalia looks at the woman in shock,   
"I think that's spot on." She puts the other dress away,  
"I'm not taking you away from anything too pressing am I?" Natalia asks as they leave the room.  
"No my Lady, this is much more enjoyable than listening to someone complain about everything little thing." Natalia snickers,  
"Is your mistress that awful?" Guinevere shakes her head,   
"No, Lady Morgana is a dear friend of mine, but Lady Vivian-" she stops, "I'm sorry that was out of place for me to say such things." Natalia waves her hands in apologetic defense,  
"No, it's alright Guinevere, I took no offense."   
"You can call me Gwen if you'd like."   
"Then you can call me Natalia if you'd like." They smile at each other as if they were good friends and Gwen shows Natalia all the parts of the castle that she needed to know.   
"And that's all of the places you'll need to know, other than the physician, his office is downstairs at the end of the east wing," Gwen explains. They head back to Natalia's guest room,  
"Will you be at the banquet tonight Gwen?"   
"I'll be there, why?" Natalia smiles, but keeps looking forward,  
"It'll be nice to have a friend there in case I need rescuing or someone to talk to." Gwen smiled to herself and said nothing. Soon, they stood outside the room,  
"Do you need anything else, my Lady?"   
"Yes," Natalia said as she walked into the room, "could you just sit there for a moment while I get dressed?" Without waiting for an answer, Natalia rushes behind the curtain with the green dress they had agreed upon earlier.  
"Why do you want me to sit here?" Gwen asks as she sits down at the table.  
"So, you don't have to spend as much time with Lady Vivian," Natalia says as if that were obvious. Gwen sighs,  
"Thank you, I almost forgot about her." Both women laugh and soon enough Natalia emerges in the green dress, it's off the shoulder and fits her like a glove, but isn't too tight or distracting.   
"Hair Up," Natalia pulls her hair up with her hand, "or hair down?" It falls down onto her shoulders in slightly messy waves.   
"Down, but-" Gwen grabs a comb and stands up, "here sit." Natalia obeys and Gwen softly brushes her hair; smoothing out the natural waves in Natalia's hair. She closes her eyes, enjoying the soothing feeling of someone brushing her hair.   
"All done," Gwen whispers as she sets down the comb, "I should get back to Lady Vivian before the banquet, do you think you can find your way to the dining hall?"   
"I had a great guide," Natalia looks at Gwen with a calm smile, "I'll be just fine." Gwen nods and leaves Natalia with her thoughts. She thinks about how if she doesn't prove herself to her, she will never be taken seriously as a ruler. She sits with these thoughts until she hears Alined yelling at his servant,   
"Hurry boy, or we'll be late!" Immediately Natalia walks out the door, head held high; ready to face all those who doubt her abilities.


	5. Impressed

Arthur put on a shirt, "Merlin, what sort of impression does this give?" Arthur then wiggled his thumb through a hole in his sleeve.  
"That you have moths," Merlin snickered as he grabbed his friend another shirt. "And who might you be trying to impress, Sire?" Arthur took the new shirt and went back behind the dressing curtain,  
"Well, let me see. Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below." Merlin nodded,   
"Oh. Not the King's daughter, then? Lady Vivian, she is very beautiful." Arthur scoffed at the thought,   
"Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf would have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello. Besides, it's Lady Natalia I need to impress. And even though Vivian may be beautiful, but she's incredibly rude. You should've heard what she said to Gwen."   
"Anyone insulting Gwen should do so at extreme peril," Merlin said not registering the other name Arthur has said.  
"What?" Arthur stepped out, with his hands on his hips.  
"Wait, did you say Lady Natalia?" Arthur nodded,  
"What of it?" Merlin's smile grew tenfold,  
"From Prauth?" Arthur was truly confused,   
"Why does your face look like that?" Merlin shook his head,  
"Nothing. You know, I know how you feel about Gwen. That is if your feelings haven't changed, as I presume they haven't." Arthur clearly was becoming annoyed,  
"I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know," Arthur's face got red.  
"You're blushing," Merlin teased. Arthur turned away from his friend. "What's wrong with Gwen?" Merlin asked.  
"Nothing," Arthur spoke quietly.  
"I think she is worthy of your love," Merlin stepped closer to his friend who sighed forlornly.  
"Indeed, were it so," Arthur mumbled.  
"Which...it is."   
"Merlin."  
"Yes, Arthur?"  
"Get out."  
"Yes sire," and without a second wasted, Merlin left Arthur by himself. Although neither of them would ever say it to each other, both boys were grateful for each other's company and council.   
After a few minutes of collecting his thoughts, Arthur finally left his room and saw Natalia several paces ahead of him.  
"Ah, Natalia," Arthur called. As she turned to face him her hair moved in such a way that Arthur couldn't speak for a moment; he had never seen how beautiful she truly was until that moment.  
"Yes, Arthur?" He walked towards her,  
"Would you mind if I escorted you to the banquet?" She smiled politely,  
"I see you've grown to be a charming young man," he took her arm, "it took you long enough."   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur laughed,  
"Just that you were still very much a child the last time I saw you, I guess I expected you to be the same." They entered the great hall and most eyes landed on them. Natalia let go of his arm and said goodbye as they went to their respective seats. A servant led her to her seat, and she sat down next to a beautiful girl,  
"You must be Lady Vivian, a pleasure to meet you," Natalia extended her hand; Vivian just stared at her,  
"Yes, and you are?" Natalia kept smiling cooly through her anger,  
"I'm Princess Natalia Of Prauth." Vivian looked her up and down,  
"I've heard of you, you're that girl whose father says you are a foolish girl and I fear for your people if you are to be their future ruler." She turned back to her father whispering something to him. King Olaf looked at Natalia,   
"Lady Natalia, you grow more beautiful each time I see you, how is your mother fairing through these hard times?"   
"She's doing exceptionally well considering that my father recently passed," and dealing with kings thinking that our kingdom is theirs, she wanted to add but didn't.   
"Well, I hope that this treaty will bring her some peace," Olaf had been one of the first people to attack them after her father died.   
"I hope that it will," Natalia said solemnly as she sips her wine.


	6. Untouched Wine

"I truly don't understand," Olaf bellowed after a few glasses of wine to Natalia, "why do women think they can do what men do? You are obviously not as capable as your father." Natalia wanted to stab him right there and then, but she kept her composure,  
"I agree, I am not as capable as my father, he had many more years of experience than I do. I plan to live up to our family name." Olaf huffed, upset that he had not gotten the reaction out of the young woman he had wanted.   
"More wine, my Lady?" A servant asked Natalia.   
"Yes," She turned to him, "Thank you-" She looked at the man to recognize immediately him, "Merlin." He smiled brightly,   
"Natalia, it's so good to see you, how are you?" She was about to respond in her normally very cheerful tone. Instead straightened up realizing that Vivian and Olaf were staring at her. She responded rather dismissively that she was doing fine and that he could go. Merlin left, slumping a bit more than seconds before. Natalia sighed internally, she felt bad for how she had treated Merlin. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything that had happened and how much she missed him. She looked at him from across the room and saw how defeated he looked. She poked at her delicious food, not having much of an appetite.   
"My Lady," Natalia turned to Eli, "I need to speak to you, I think it would be best to discuss this away from prying ears." He stared at King Alined, who turned away suspiciously. Natalia stood quickly and followed Eli. Across the room, Gwen approached Merlin.  
"Merlin, Gaius needs your help for a moment." Merlin handed off the pitcher to another servant and followed Gwen.   
"What did you want to talk about?" Natalia asked Eli, as they walked down a flight of stairs.  
"I saw you needed an escape and, I saw you look so sad after you spoke to Merlin." Eli opened a heavy door and walked inside, it was a room full of books, strange roots, and shelves full of bottles.  
"What's going on?" Natalia closed the door.  
"Gwen and Merlin should be here anytime now," Eli smiled. Natalia squealed in excitement, hugging Eli.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" The door opened to show an elderly man with white hair and a deep red tunic. He greets them both Natalia smiled kindly, although she was a bit disappointed it isn't Merlin. "I'm Gaius, and you are?"   
"Right, how rude of me," she extended her hand to him, "I'm Natalia of Prauth." They shook hands,  
"So you are the young lady that Merlin-"  
"Natalia?" Merlin and Gwen entered the room.  
"Merlin," She ran to her friend and the two embraced. Natalia pulled away and started to apologize for her behavior in the great hall. "I'm sorry I was rude I-"   
"You weren't," they hugged each other again, "Natalia why are you here?" Merlin didn't let go of her; he feared that she might slip through his fingers. Natalia frowns slightly,  
"I'm here for the treaty talks." Merlin nodded slowly,  
"Why?" Natalia realized that word of her father's passing probably didn't make it to him,  
"Well, umm," She looked to Eli, then back to Merlin; holding on his arm. "Could we talk, just the two of us?"   
"Yeah, this way," he took her hand and Gaius, Eli, and Gwen stood and watched the pair disappear into Merlin's room. Eli smiled knowing that Natalia had missed Merlin so much and had thought of him daily. He left the room along with Gwen. Gaius sat at the table and began another book.


End file.
